


Of the Seventh of December and Decorating for Christmas

by Thegreenofyoureyes



Series: Christmas Fics 2015 [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas fluf, F/M, Fluff, If you read only one that I've posted so far make it this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenofyoureyes/pseuds/Thegreenofyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton awoke to his boyfriend’s excited voice, which was odd for many reasons. Namely, he was always the first to wake, *Always*, and Luke rarely sounded excited before noon. The last time that had occurred, it was Christmas morning. Which maybe explained the words coming out of his mouth, the very words that woke Ashton up. </p><p>“C’mon, Ash, we’re decorating today. The neighbors already got theirs up, so we have to now. It's basically the law. Besides, the 7th is as good a day as any. Less than 20 days until Christmas,” Luke said, shaking Ashton’s shoulder softly. Ashton replied with a grunt akin to “what time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Or, Luke and Ashton decorate for the holidays, and romance is in the air, mingling with the Christmas magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Seventh of December and Decorating for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tanniri on Tumblr more than I love a great deal of things, thank you for reading this Tan. This is Day 7 complete! I love this one quite a bit, and I actually think the ending is something special. Don't want to spoil it, kinda arbitrarily, but I think it's really cute. Hope you enjoy!

Ashton awoke to his boyfriend’s excited voice, which was odd for many reasons. Namely, he was always the first to wake, *Always*, and Luke rarely sounded excited before noon. The last time that had occurred, it was Christmas morning. Which maybe explained the words coming out of his mouth, the very words that woke Ashton up. 

“C’mon, Ash, we’re decorating today. The neighbors already got theirs up, so we have to now. It's basically the law. Besides, the 7th is as good a day as any. Less than 20 days until Christmas,” Luke said, shaking Ashton’s shoulder softly. Ashton replied with a grunt akin to “what time is it?”

“It's 7:12, I think. Course, you'd know that if you’d put your glasses on. Now c’mon. I made you coffee.”

“Any particular reason we’re getting up this early?” Ashton replied, although he was already getting up. 

“So we have time to do other shit after we’re done. I mean, I actually *like* decorating, and even I don't want to only do that today. I was thinking that after we get the house set up, we could go get a Christmas tree?”

Luke sure knew Ashton well. The tree farm, which actually shipped trees to the whole country, was situated inside of a forest. Ashton was never one to turn down a forest. 

“Alright, I'm game. Any particular plan for the decorations?”

“Nah, I just figured we’d go with the flow. Anything too set up makes it feel less like home, you know? I like a mishmash.”

“You feel like home,” Ashton replied before he could stop himself. And if the Grinch’s heart grew 3 sizes with the magic of Christmas, than Ashton’s grew 100 with the magic of Luke’s smile. 

Luke pulled Ashton away from their closet, kissing him. Ashton was wrong, Luke didn't feel like home: Luke was home. Home was in the way his breath felt, how his tongue tasted, how familiar his lips were. It wasn't going anywhere, after all there was a great deal of work to be done, but it didn't have to. 

Luke broke the kiss, before pulling a red and black sweater out of the closet. And, even though it was Luke’s sweater, the younger boy was already clothed, so Ashton knew what was happening next. 

“Wear this one?” Luke asked, with a hopeful smile. Of course Ashton would. Even though the shoulders were too wide, the sweater itself too long. It always slipped off, and he had perpetual sweater paws. He couldn't say no to Luke though, not about that. 

“You said something about coffee?” Ashton replied, pulling the sweater over his head. 

“Right! I did. It's probably a little cold by now, because you look cute when you sleep, and I never get to see it, so I didn't wake you up for a bit. You drink cold coffee all the time though, so I suppose it's not a big deal?” 

“Not at all. As long as it's there.”

“And I kinda figured we could just have oatmeal, if that's alright? It's cinnamon apple, so it's a bit Christmassy, at least.”

“Sounds good.”

They made their way to the kitchen, and began to eat. Conversation ranged from the weather (snowing) to Luke’s aunt Lacey (still in Kansas pursuing her farming dream). They were like an old married couple, honestly, but it never lost its magic. 

“So,” Ashton said, putting away the final dish “did you get all the decorations down, or should we do that?”

“I got most of them,” Luke replied, grabbing his boyfriend’s waist, resting his head on Ashton’s shoulder “I got all the high ones down, at least, cause you're short, but some of them were too heavy for me, cause I'm weak. So I was hoping you could carry those?

Ashton wasn't that short, and Luke wasn't that weak, but it was a good dynamic regardless. Ashton could only laugh as they walked to the basement together. It was dark, which neither of them loved, but reaching the light switch was easy with the company. 

It didn't take Ashton long to get the “heavy” boxes upstairs, and in no time they were standing in front of a small army of cardboard boxes full of tinsel, lights, and plenty of strange impulse-buys. The strangest of which, Ashton thought, was a Santa that played the saxophone in a cacophonous rendition of ‘Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel’. That was why they bought it, though. 

“Where do you wanna start?” Luke asked him, rubbing his shoulders much too briefly.

“Windows, I guess? They kinda tie it all together, so might as well.”

“Good plan. I like the ice sickle lights, I think.”

Even though they were up high, as Luke pointed out, lights were Ashton’s job. They had been since he was little, because he had always had a good eye. Luke could’ve been doing something else, something other than religiously watching his boyfriend hang lights. He could’ve, but he wasn't. 

Soon all the lights were hung, beautifully as Luke pointed out. A twinkling line of long golden strings, held together with some eclectically colored vines. There were just enough left for a tree. 

They moved onto the actual decorations. No inflatables, as Ashton hated them. And most of the trinkets lived inside. Only a wreath made of reindeers and a sign that said “believe” stayed out in the cold. 

There were several festive candles and candle holders, that Ashton had bought because it wasn't Christmas to him without them, and various pieces of red-green fabric that had somehow made their ways into Luke’s shopping carts. The centerpiece, however, sitting on the mantle at first, but spreading to concurrent end tables, were several snow globes. It has started as Luke’s tradition. He got one every year from his very first Christmas, which all lived with the couple now. They start out silly, with ‘baby boy’s first Christmas’, and penguins that dance to the song the globe plays (which Ashton swears is the catalyst for Luke’s penguin love), and eventually get more real. Until the 15th, which is actually just a guitar that gets snowed on. That's Ashton’s second favorite, cause that's when they met and it just captured Luke at the time so well. 

His first favorite, however, is the first one they chose out together, the first one that made it their tradition. It's two dogs, one brown, one blond, playing in the snow. Ashton always thought it was him and Luke. That one gets the place of honor, on the table right in front of their big, comfy couch, surrounded by tinsel and whatever branches Ashton had picked up along the way. It was so nice, and so them. 

Snow globes always came last, in their house. Everything kinda lead up to them, making the stage of their living room (and one in their bedroom, a raunchy one they had bought while much too drunk), before the star players come out. There were six so far that Luke and Ashton had gotten together, seven that marked the years of their relationship. Ashton hoped, hell, he knew he'd be buying a snow globe a year for the rest of his life. 

They were finished a little before noon, eating lunch with a cinnamon candle burning between them. It was silly, sure, but it made them feel more festive. It wasn't until his glasses fogged up while he was doing dishes for the second time that day that Ashton realized he was still wearing them, and it wasn't until Luke tapped them and called them cute that he realized he probably wouldn't be taking them off any time soon. 

Both Luke and Ashton had spent their whole lives getting trees after dark, and that wasn't about to change. Sure it was colder, but that was a great excuse to cuddle, and the darkness and mingling breath always made the experience more magical. As such, they spent the remainder of the time until dark wound together on the couch. Ashton worked on and off editing photos, while Luke messed about on his phone. To Ashton, it was the picture of domesticity: the picture of comfort. Sure there were no kids, but there weren't going to be. This was them, perfectly, forever.

Ashton couldn't help kissing him, but it ended quickly, as they had to go. They were all bundled up, in matching sweaters and unmatched winter jackets. Ashton was driving, but their hands were intertwined anyway, gloveless for the ride because they wanted to touch. Luke was playing various strange Christmas songs, singing along softly. They arrived to the entrance of the forest, where all streetlights left them, totally at peace. 

20 minutes later, they were at the farm. They always made a game of getting past the helpers, who really were quite nice, and straight to the trees. It smelled like pine, with forest under their feet, the tree stands stood tentatively. This, to Ashton, was Christmas. Eventually, they found their way to the perfect Balsam tree, at the back corner, away from all the people. 

“I have a confession,” Luke said, as Ashton smelled the tree (it smelled like Christmas). 

“And what's that?” Ashton asked, turning to look at his boyfriend. 

“I already got our snow globe for this year. I'm sorry.” 

Truthfully, Ashton was a bit disappointed. But he couldn't bring himself to be upset. Maybe they could get another one. 

“Wanna show it to me when we get home? I didn't notice it.”

“Actually, I have it right here, if you want.”

Okay, what? Luke had carried a snow globe in his thick jacket all the way from home. It didn't make sense. At Ashton’s fond nod, Luke pulled the ornament out and handed it to the shorter boy. 

It was a medium-sized globe, with a simple wooden base. Inside, were two figures in cute winter outfits, surrounded by trees. It took him a second to realize that the boys shown were him and Luke, and a second longer to realize that the Luke one was holding a ring. 

“Luke, what's going on?” Ashton said, looking up. His eyes were met with the sight of the real Luke, his Luke, holding a ring as well, a hopeful, loving look on his face. 

“Ash, do you think you'd like to marry me?” Luke said simply. His voice though, God, his voice. It held every ‘I love you’ they had shared for the last seven years within each breath. And Ashton could never say no to Luke. Not that he'd want to. Not at all. 

“Of course I want to marry you!” Ashton replied, setting the snow globe down on the ground gently before launching himself at Luke. It was snowing gently around them, and the stars were not entirely hidden by the clouds or the trees. The kiss tasted a bit like pine, and a bit like salt. Now, Luke and Ashton had shared many, many amazing kisses, but this was by far the best. 

“Could you take your glove off, so I can put the ring on you?” Luke asked, once they had broken apart. Ashton nodded with a smile, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes. Luke ended up pulling off the glove, holding it carefully within his mouth. 

The ring was a simple silver, with a star sapphire in the center. It was, unfortunately but predictably, far too small for Ashton’s large ring finger. It didn't matter, Ashton wore it around his pinky with pride. He didn't even put his glove back on, in spite of the cold tree he was carrying back to the front. Luke had the snow globe tucked between his hands, like the precious treasure it was. 

“Mine’s at home. I didn't want to be wearing it, in case you saw. It's basically the exact same thing. I mean the patterns of the stars are different, but other than that.”

“That's perfect. It's perfect. I love you Luke.”

“I love you too. Oh! Mikey, Cal, and the kids are gonna come up tomorrow to celebrate. We’re ordering pizza.”

“They knew?”

“Since about two days ago. Mike can't keep secrets, you know that. But yeah, I wanted them to celebrate with us when you said yes. I wanted tonight for us, though. Just for us,” Luke said, kissing Ashton once again before they got to the improvised register. 

“You know what?” The man, sitting by his heater said “normally, this tree is $53 bucks, but given the Christmas Magic you just brought here, I think it's free. Have a nice night, you two. And a nice life, if you will. Merry Christmas.”

And yeah, it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! This has been a kinda hard project so far, so feedback/encouragement is always amazing!


End file.
